pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trainer's Tournament
The Trainer's Tournament is a Pokemon battle competition which took place annually in the PAL region. Every year, those with all 12 parts of the four symbols of the Battle Gyms would be eligible to compete in the Trainer's Tournament. The event is usually nationally televised, and every single citizen of PAL likes to watch the Pokemon battles going on. The last one standing is declared as the winner and got to live a life of ease, and is usually showered with prizes, largely consisting of money. During the time of the creation of the Elite Four, when one wins the Trainer's Tournament, they are eligible to apply to be part of the Elite Four. However, to do so, the applicant in question must take on the current members with the type specialties they had chosen, and most importantly, they must be a Hunter (which was something Rosaline overlooked, and was therefore scorned by the other members, who thought she was insulting them, thinking she can apply for the last spot just because she had won the Trainer's Tournament). Also, the applicant in question has only one chance in their entire lives to apply for a spot in the Elite position. Once the applicant is rejected by the current members, they would never have a chance to become an Elite Four member. An exception to this is Amethyst, who got in through careful planning and a message left behind by her former self, the Dragon Princess. However, once Rosaline got the last spot, when a person wins the Trainer's Tournament, they are simply allowed to challenge the Elite Four for the Champion position. However, they would also have the option of chellenging a specific Elite member for their spot, in the condition that they choose two types to specialize in (other than the types the other three they did not choose to challenge had chosen). If the Elite member loses, they would have to relinquish their Elite position to the challenger. Betting This event is usually a major source of gambling and produce intense betting. Betting takes place throughout the Trainer's Tournament, starting before preliminaries and increasing in intensity until a winner is determined. Various statistics are tracked and reported to help people place their bets, such as how many Pokemon the competitor has left when the opponent has been eliminated. Quarter Anniversaries Main article: Quarter Anniversaries Every twenty-five years, the Chairman of the Hunter's Association selects a card from a box made during the original establishment of the Trainer's Tournament that makes a change in the rules of the competition. For the first Quarter Anniversary, or the 25th Trainer's Tournament, each participant has to choose one Pokemon type their team would represent. For the second Quarter Anniversary, or the 50th Trainer's Tournament, participants are required to have a tag team partner who has all 12 parts of the four symbols. (It can be assumed that there were twice as many participants in that year). That was the year the Dragon Duo won. List of Trainer's Tournament 1st Trainer's Tournament The 1st Trainer's Tournament was held shortly after the declaration of the event to be commenced in order to find out who is worthy of trying for the position of the PAL Prince/Princess by an unknown PAL Prince/Princess. The winner of the 1st Trainer's Tournament is unknown. 25th Trainer's Tournament (First Quarter Anniversary) The 25th Trainer's Tournament was the first Quarter Anniversary in the history of the Trainer's Tournament, and each participant must select a type their Pokemon team would share in common (a type specialty). The winner of this Quarter Anniversary is unknown. 36th Trainer's Tournament The 36th Trainer's Tournament was won by Akira Dentsuin. It is unknown what strategy he used, but it is assumed he had the skills, as he later became one of the strongest Battle Gym Leaders. It is likely he usurped the Battle Gym Leader position from one of the previous Leader. Known Participants * Akira Dentsuin (Victor) 37th Trainer's Tournament The 37th Trainer's Tournament is won by Mika Shidou. It is unknown how she won, though it's most likely from the fact that she had been training her Pokemon since she was a young child, even before she went on her journey. Known Participants * Mika Shidou (Victor) 38th Trainer's Tournament The 38th Trainer's Tournament is won by Ryoko Amemiya. Her cool and calculating way of battling and the uncanny ability to read her opponents is probably how she won the competition. Known Participants * Ryoko Amemiya (Victor) 39th Trainer's Tournament This competition was won by Ken Shidou. His sister, Mika, had won the 37th Trainer's Tournament. Unlike most others, Ken decided to wait and collect more experience before competing (he's three years younger than Mika) Known Participants * Ken Shidou (Victor) 40th Trainer's Tournament The 40th Trainer's Tournament was won by Naoto Matsuzaka. He was a prodigy of sorts, as he never lost in combat or Pokemon battles until he challenged Akira for the title of the strongest Battle Gym Leader, which he lost. Known Participants * Naoto Matsuzaka (Victor) 41st Trainer's Tournament The 41st Trainer's Tournament was won by Makoto Sorimachi, though it was unknown what strategy he used. Known Participants * Makoto Sorimachi (Victor) 42nd Trainer's Tournament The 42nd Trainer's Tournament is won by This was won by Tenma Kudou, who was assumed to be skillful, as he was the strongest Battle Gym Leader in the PAL Region. He was also the de facto leader of the Zodiacs. He won the competition despite his last Pokemon sustaining a broken neck during the Final Round. Known Participants * Tenma Kudou (Victor) 43rd Trainer's Tournament This was won by Jin Hakariya, though it was unknown what his strategy was. Known Participants * Jin Hakariya (Victor) 44th Trainer's Tournament The competition was won by Kenneth Anderson, though it was unknown what strategy he used to win the competition. His younger brother, William, won the following Trainer's Tournament Known Participants * Kenneth Anderson (Victor) 45th Trainer's Tournament The 45th Trainer's Tournament included William. It ended with William being victorious. His brother, Kenneth, won the previous Trainer's Tournament. Known Participants * William Anderson (Victor) 46th Trainer's Tournament The 46th Trainer's Tournament was won by Ran Saotome, who was known as the "Soulful Dancer", and hailed as "PAL's Favorite Darling." Ran was highly popular after her victory. She also has the uncanny ability to read the past of an object or person by just touching them. Known Participants * Ran Saotome (Victor) 47th Trainer's Tournament The 47th Trainer's Tournament was won by Gou Kamiya, though his strategy was unknown. Known Participants * Gou Kamiya (Victor) 48th Trainer's Tournament The 48th Trainer's Tournament was won by Ai Uozumi, the youngest of the Zodiacs. She won her competition by pretending to be weak and fragile so others would not see her as a threat and even go easy on her. But in reality, she was a fierce battler if needed, which caught most people off guard. Known Participants * Ai Uozumi (Victor) 49th Trainer's Tournament The 49th Trainer's Tournament was won by Tappei Mikami. He was famous for the fact that just as his opponents thought they got him, his Pokmeon would suddenly evolve and crush them, earning him the nickname of the Evolution Trainer. Known Participants * Tappei Mikami (Victor) 50th Trainer's Tournament (Second Quarter Anniversary) The 50th Trainer's Tournament included Shiki Kurobane and Amethyst Paradinight of the Dragon Duo. There were double the number of participants stated for from the special rule of the Quarter Anniversary, where each trainer must have a partner to form a tag team. Shiki and Amethyst made an alliance to help each other go through the rounds. Both of them secured the victory in the Final Round when they revealed their ability to command without speaking and Mega Evolved the Eon Duo. Known Participants * Alison Robertson * Alexandra Robertson * Shiki Kurobane (Victor) * Amethyst Paradinight (Victor) Category:PAL Competitions